In the related art, as a system that removes bubbles included in a liquid, for example, there is a bubble removal system disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses a bubble removal system including a pump that supplies a liquid; a bubble removal device container having an inflow port that is connected to a discharge port of the pump and causes a tangential flow in a cylindrical or conical internal diameter, an outflow port that is provided opposite to an end surface side of the inflow port in an axial direction, and a ventilation port that is provided in an axial center end surface of the container on the inflow port side; and a throttle valve that is disposed on a suction side of the pump and in the outflow port of the bubble removal device.
Meanwhile, in a compressor system having a compressor, a lubricating oil tank, a lubricating oil supply line, and a pump that is provided in the lubricating oil supply line and supplies lubricating oil stored within the lubricating oil tank to a bearing device, and a lubricating oil return line that returns the lubricating oil, which is recovered from the bearing device, to the lubricating oil tank, there is a case where an old compressor is replaced with a new compressor having excellent performance.
In such a case, there is a case where an old lubricating oil tank is replaced with a new lubricating oil tank with a large capacity corresponding to the capacity of the new compressor, and a case where an auxiliary tank for compensating for a capacity that is insufficient with the old lubricating oil tank is separately provided without replacing the old lubricating oil tank, and the auxiliary tank and the lubricating oil tank are connected together using a connecting tube, and the lubricating oil is returned via the auxiliary tank.
However, since cost becomes high if the old lubricating oil tank is replaced with the new lubricating oil tank, there is a case where the auxiliary tank and the connecting tube are provided to suppress an increase in cost.
In the compressor system having the above configuration, it is preferable that there be few bubbles included in the lubricating oil stored within the lubricating oil tank from a viewpoint of protecting the pump from the bubbles included in the lubricating oil.